<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reap What You Sow by Roucarnage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256958">Reap What You Sow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roucarnage/pseuds/Roucarnage'>Roucarnage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Genderbend, Hand Cunnilingus, NSFW, Oneshot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roucarnage/pseuds/Roucarnage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara is fed-up with Zetsu insulting him and Zetsu makes the mistake of challenging him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Fem!Zetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reap What You Sow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, another of my OTP Deidara/Zetsu, so sue me. Idk why but I'll never get over this pairing, lol. It's a guilty pleasure.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never did Deidara think that anyone—<em>anyone—</em>could’ve been a huger bitch than Sasori had been until he met Zetsu.</p>
<p>Whatever relief he experienced with the redhead’s death was dead on arrival when Zetsu was assigned as his new partner and she picked up where Sasori left off with the belittling, insulting and bitching—expect, dialed to ten, eleven, maybe. Nothing he did was to Zetsu’s satisfaction and where Sasori would sometimes give him backhanded compliments here and there, he earned no such generosity from Zetsu. Everything was an insult, despite how perfect he did. Newest example being their seizure of the Sanbi.</p>
<p>Zetsu didn’t like the fact he could’ve in her words, “blown the Bijuu to smithereens” with his water explosives, ignoring the fact that he hadn’t, and one fish bomb had made it unconscious. And then, his creations had been too slow in lugging the 100,000 tonne Bijuu to their new hideout for the extraction which took half-a-day instead of, say, a quarter of a day. Yes, she said that to him.</p>
<p>The extraction itself had taken three days which left Deidara hungry, exhausted, and grumpy. So, naturally, Zetsu decided that now on their way back to Amegakure was a perfect time to continue picking at him at whatever she could.</p>
<p>“<strong>It took much longer than it should’ve. </strong>Yes, I noticed that too. <strong>Deidara must’ve fallen asleep. </strong>Were you sleeping during the extraction, Deidara-san? <strong>He must’ve, he’s so lazy.</strong> Yes, he is lazy.” </p>
<p>Deidara ignored her, distracted by the stitch in his back from being upright for three days straight and his own stomach chewing on its lining for nutrition. Zetsu must’ve noticed this and decided to take his silence as confirmation and doubled down on it.</p>
<p>“<strong>That’s why he took so long to get the Sanbi back to base, because he’s lazy. </strong>Or why he chucked explosives at it instead of strategizing. He could’ve killed it. <strong>Isn’t that what he did to the Ichibi? </strong>Yes! It’s a miracle he didn’t kill it or the Kazekage. <strong>Sasori must’ve died because she didn’t want to deal with his bullshit anymore. </strong>And now we’re stuck with him. <strong>The Kyuubi and Sharingan Kakashi should’ve killed him. </strong>Or himself.”</p>
<p>Finally, it was this last comment that broke the camel’s back and Deidara was done. He came to a halt, causing Zetsu who was walking behind him to stop also and he spun on his heel to face her with teeth gritted and hands balled.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something, hn?” He questioned her but didn’t give her the chance to say yes or no as he exclaimed the first thing that came to his sleep deprived brain. “Are you such a bitch because you’ve never had an orgasm?”</p>
<p>Zetsu blinked, eyebrows crinkled. “E-Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“You heard me. <em>Are you such a bitch because you’ve never had an orgasm, hn</em>?”</p>
<p>Zetsu stared at him, slack-jawed and stupefied and finally for once in their partnership, quiet.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it didn’t last as Zetsu picked her jaw off the ground and her human eye squinted into a glare. “Well then. If you think I’m such a bitch because I’ve never experienced sexual pleasure, then why don’t you something about that?” Deidara’s blackened eyes widened as the tables were turned on him and then the woman smirked. “<strong>Oh wait, you can’t. It would explain why Sasori was such a bitch too.” </strong></p>
<p>His face soured as his pride being challenged and maybe if he wasn’t going approximately seventy-two hours without sleep, he wouldn’t have said or done what he did next. “You think so?” He asked to which she nodded. “Then why don’t I show you, hn?”</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you?” She parroted, smirk expanding. And that’s exactly what he did.</p>
<p>Grabbing her arm, he pushed her backwards, off the dirt path and into the woodlands beside it, made easier considering she didn’t have her flytrap up. She was still smirking, obviously thinking he was going to chicken out at the last second but if there was one fact about Deidara she failed to know was that he <em>never </em>backed out of a challenge, as ridiculous as it was. She must’ve realized this too, because once in the dark thicket where outside eyes could not see them, he flipped her around and pushed her face into a tree trunk with his hand balled in the little, green hair she had, scratching her cheek into the bark and making her smirk fall.</p>
<p>“H-Hey, Deidara-san…” She mumbled but he didn’t reply, too occupied shutting her up, once for all. “<strong>What’re yo—?</strong>”</p>
<p>She didn’t have the chance to finish that statement, because the next second, Deidara had grabbed the sash to her pants and yanked them and her underwear down in one fell swoop. She cried out in surprise and pushed herself off the tree into him to get him off, but she was the only person in the Akatsuki he outweighed and outsized. So, he slammed her back into it, pressing her into the tree using his weight. She could’ve just fled using her trademark jutsu, but for some, unknown reason to him, she never did, and he decided not to question it.</p>
<p>As she thrashed against him, he succeeded to wedging one of his arms underneath her pelvis with his hand positioned right over the junction between her legs. It was likely a bad idea sticking his hand to what might’ve been a <em>vagina dentataI, </em>but he wasn’t exactly functioning off all pistons at the moment—and that surprised moan of hers when his handmouth found her clitoris first try gave him an ego trip.</p>
<p>“A-A-Ah! D-Deidara-san…<strong>Deidara</strong>…” Zetsu tried but continuously interrupted herself with the mewls emitting from her chest as the mouth swiped its warm, wet tongue over her virgin womanhood.</p>
<p>Again, he said nothing. Instead, planting his chin on her shoulder and lazily grinding into her in order to get himself hard because, like he just going to get her off with his hands. Oh no. He was going to prove her wrong in the best way he could. It surprised him how easily it came though and the way his member twitched with each moan she uttered. It didn’t take long to get her wet either, literally dripping into the palm of his hand which the mouth greedily slurped up like nectar. He didn’t stop there though as he decided to give her a taste of torture of his own making.</p>
<p>His handmouth continued eating her out, nursing on her clit then switching to flicking it with its tongue. She was twitching beneath him, especially her legs; one of which, was kicking like a dog during a belly rubbing session. Her breathing had grown laboured and her clit was inflamed, evidence of her incoming climax. He must've been right she never had an orgasm before considering how quick it took her to find one. He waited until she right on the edge, signaled by the reclining of her head on his shoulder and animal-like humping off his hand to then pull his hand away, leaving her burning alive and trembling from the orgasm that failed to be. </p>
<p>Immediately, she whipped her head around to glare him and she just smirked at her as he stepped back temporarily to pull his erection out of his pants. Zetsu didn’t try to run, given the perfect opportunity. Though, she may not be able to, as she was breathing heavily with her legs shaking as if she had just finished running a marathon from her denied orgasm. He hiked up her Akatsuki cloak and confirmed one of the universe’s ago old questions; yes, her vagina was black and white and split down the middle like all of her. It wasn’t as disgusting as he imagined it either. He pushed the head of his penis against the glistening lips of her sex with that being only indication given before he thrusted into her.</p>
<p>Zetsu cried out in pain at the elimination of her hymen and Deidara grunted but smirked. Her petite size was a blessing disguise because she was tight, like borderline painfully tight but felt incredible. She felt a million times better than that makeshift fleshlight he had made of a toilet roll and sponge that he kept in his bathroom. Maybe this wasn’t going to be the worst decision he made on impulse, afterall.</p>
<p>Grasping her thighs, he thrusted hard up into her and she belted out this deafening moan that made the birds nesting in the overhead trees flee the trees. She clawed at the tree, trying get any type of handle on it as the blonde rammed into her but failed as the bark broke off in splinters which impaled themselves underneath her pink nails. Though, she didn’t notice the pain as white-hot pleasure occupied her each and every sense like nothing she had ever experienced before, and her climax came screaming back.</p>
<p>“D-D-Deidara-san!” She moaned out which only encouraged Deidara to slam into her harder, the wet echoing of which rung through the forest like a bewildering melody to anyone that heard it.</p>
<p>Her walls clamped down him, hinting him to her new orgasm and due to this, he decided to fuck with her again, no pun intended. He purposely slowed down his motions and the precision of them. He had already proved twice now that he could make her orgasm, so he was just going to have fun with her now and see how long she lasted before begging him to fuck her into oblivion. She noticed the change instantly.</p>
<p>First, she was quiet about it, shifting herself to try and get him to hit a more pleasurable angle, but he’d just shifted with her so there was no difference. Next, she pushed back into it to achieve deeper penetration, but he just stepped back. She was getting frustrated, he could tell, but knew she could say nothing about it because if she did, she’d concede he could give her an orgasm by basically pleading him to give her one. So, she remained quiet, kneading her nails and face into the tree as Deidara basically humped her with little to no pleasure to her. Once and awhile, he’d surprise her with a hard thrust and angle himself to hit that little bundle of nerves inside her, just to keep her on her toes.</p>
<p>After a minute or two, he felt her walls quivering again as if simulated and curious, he glanced down from the invisible point over her head he had been staring at to discover she had taken to pleasuring herself by fingering her clit. He lifted his hand from her waist to grab her hand, holding it captive. She gasped, glancing back at him with tears of frustration in her human eye. She opened her mouth, like she was going to finally say something, but after a minute, she snapped her jaws back shut and turned her head away as she pressed it back into the trunk. It made him feel a little bit bad, but not enough to just fuck her and get it over with. Especially not after all the hell she had put him through since they were partnered. She could consider this her just desserts.</p>
<p>Finally, after approximately five more minutes of this, she gave in. “Deidara-san…please…”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Deidara hummed.</p>
<p>“Please…”</p>
<p>“Please what?” He pressed her, leaning over her to listen and pushing himself deeper inside of her, making her tremble internally and externally.</p>
<p>“Please…” She tried again, swallowing thickly, likely swallowing her pride in the process.</p>
<p>“What? Have you fallen asleep, hn? You’re so lazy.” He quipped, using her own insults against her, and smirked. “So, please what?”</p>
<p>She let out the heftiest sigh using her entire being. “Please finish this…”</p>
<p>It wasn’t the acknowledgment he was waiting for, but he was exhausted and wanted this over with. That, and he was just as frustrated from this as he was borderline in pain. So, after positioning himself over her and getting a better footing, he gave her what she wanted and finished this—or instead, her. He rammed upward into her while pulling her pelvis down so to go the deepest he could, bruising her cervix in the process. If she didn’t make him deaf in his other ear with the thundering cry she let out, then he was going to be by the end of this.</p>
<p>Zetsu was crying and yelling, nails and face bloodied from the bark as her skin scraped it with each thrust he did into her. Instantly, Deidara felt her clamping onto his manhood again, giving him the hint she wasn’t going to last too much longer and pushing him to slam harder into her to the point he’d be surprised if no bruising was left behind. He was correct in his calculation as a minute later, she let out a whimpering moan and quaked all over. He fucked her through her painfully tight climax and a minute after when he knew she’d be sensitive and raw before he finally gave into his own finish.</p>
<p>He pushed into her the deepest he could and threw his head back, letting out a satisfied sigh as he emptied his load inside her and thus all the tension she had caused him in this partnership. It’d been awhile, leaving him built up and she was snug, so it caused a backsplash of cum onto his slacks. After he had ejaculated the last dribble of seed inside her, he pulled out making the overload to drip onto the ground with an oddly gratifying pitter-patter. Zetsu’s knees were knocking and she was drenched with the blood from her nails and face and sweat.</p>
<p>Deidara grasped a handful of shaved hair to pull her head back. “Now you have no excuse to be a bitch, hn.” He whispered in her ear. She said nothing, the only noise being the clicking of her throat as she swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>He let go on her hair and walked off, pulling his pants back up and smirking.</p>
<p>Needless to say, she never challenged him again after that.</p>
<p>She was still a bitch though.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>